Tears of blood
by totem
Summary: SEQUEL to LOVE HURTS. Phoebe must fight threw her own Pains in order to help Paige. Prue must try and fx what is broken. And Piper has to deal with a family falling apart


**Tears of blood – chapter 1**

**Sequel to LOVE HURTS**

**Sorry bout the wait. Please tell me what you think!**

_--------- Do you know what it's like to hate your father, to the point that you could kill with no regret? I plunged it into him, and held it there, I looked into his eyes and felt nothing, then I pulled the knife out, slowly, so slowly, once it was out, I wanted to do it again, and again, over and over, but instead I let him drop to the floor at my feet. He said nothing yet he spoke volumes...then after a minuet of watching him I turned and walked over to the Phone and I dialed 911. By the time the police got there I ...I had totally lost it, I had the knife in my hand as I stood above him and looked down on the guy who was bleeding to death, I never felt anything she was in the corned of the kitchen, she was in shock, couldn't move or speak, just sat shaking, terrified and I was the one who did that to her, my baby sister was terrified of me. They burst through the doors, cops stormed in, they held guns to my head, screamed at me to drop the knife, I never stopped looking at him, dieing, then I felt someone grab me, they took the knife and through me to the floor, held me down, I was lay next to him and I saw the pain, I looked into his eyes, I hoped he'd die. I never spoke, I had snapped, they held the gun to my head, they kept screaming something, then I felt the metallic handcuffs around my wrists, so tight, they made my wrists bleed, I didn't feel it, I felt nothing.------_

Phoebe's eyes shot open, as she gasped for a breath "Fuck" She cursed as she ran her hand through her hair. She was hyperventilating that much was obvious, her heart raced and her body was damp from the cold sweat the nightmare had thrown her into. She was shaking violently, as tears feel involuntary. It was then that she felt an arm around her waist and a hand on her arm through the darkness, "Phoebe, baby?" the light was turned on and a sleepy dean grew concerned as he saw his girlfriend sat next to him tears falling down her cheeks as she shook with fear. "Shush…its okay, you're okay" HE moved closer and pulled her into a hug. Phoebe was more than happy to fall into him; her head found its way to his shoulder as she turned into him. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around her as she relieved one of the many experiences which had made her into the person she was today. Her hands moved around him as the two sat in each other's embrace; he ran his hand over her back as to offer some kind of attempted comfort. "Shush…you are safe. Come on baby…I'm here" He moved one hand and ran it through her hair a few times laying back her brought her with him. Phoebe was lay so close to him, his arm around her back and her head now rested on his chest. She was still shaking as he tried so very hard to calm her down.

The tears fell still but she was no longer heaving out heart wrenching sobs she just lay there motionless looking at the wall. "You want to talk about it?" He asked her softly still stroking her back. She shook her head as she let further tears fall down softly, "it's alright I have you" he reassured. Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears but all she could see was his face, her face – Her Dad motionless and lying in a pool of his own blood. Her sister shaking in the corner terrified…she couldn't get rid of it. "I just want it to go" She growled lowly, "When…when will this end" she spoke desperately through the sobs that caught in her throat.

--------------

Piper stood up out of her bed, and of J's arms, "umm" He mumbled as he rolled over out stretching his arm when he felt that the bed was empty sleepily he awoke, "Pipe?" He asked. Leaning over she kissed his lips softly. "Won't be a minuet Babe…I think I'm needed" She whispered, "Love you"  
"Love you to" He said, leaning up he stole another kiss, she smiled and walked towards the door. In pulling it open she hared the distant sobs clearer. Walking down the hall she found herself looking in on her little sister, the baby of the family who in her young life had seen way too much. Turning on the light she did the same thing she did most nights and that was comfort Paige night after night when she was plagued by the evils that lived beyond consciousness, beyond control.

Walking over to the bed, Piper lay next to her baby sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Honey…you okay?" She asked, Paige looked so hurt and scared, "Baby what can I do…tell me how I can help"  
"Phoebe…" Paige cried, "I need Phoebe" It was a sob that heaved out through the cries, the pain and hurt. "Oh honey…come on baby…come to Piper" Piper held Paige close, "Your okay…I won't let anything happen to you" She reassured, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Paige nodded as she still cried.

--------------------------

The morning rolled by and the sun rose, Prue opened her eyes on another day, on which she whished she could just sleep away but no such luck as she hared a nock on her door. "I'm asleep" She growled as she turned her back on it and covered her head with a pillow. It opened against the oldest sisters will – always did though and Piper walked in shutting it behind her. "Nice try – I need to talk" She said walking over and pulling the pillow off of Prue's head. "Now, you want to talk at this ungodly hour of morning light?"  
"Prue Paige had another night mare last night" Piper said bluntly, the truth was the relationship between them had been severally damaged due to recent events of the last year. Now, still three months on from Phoebe leaving the manor it was still so very hard.

"Is she okay?" Prue asked sitting up  
"I don't know – I'm really concerned Prue this isn't right…"  
"What do we do?"  
"I think I'm going to take her to the doctors or something…this is beyond us all Prue" Piper explained, "We can't keep going on like this"  
"Okay then...I will go with you; do you want me to ring?" Prue asked  
"No its okay…I'll go, J's coming too and then I'm going to take her to see Phoebe"  
Prue looked from Piper to her hands; "Fine I'll catch up with you later then"  
"Prue…I'm not choosing between you I think Paige really needs to see her right now though"  
"I get it…I'll catch up with you later okay" Prue bit harshly  
"What ever" Piper said rolling her eyes, "If you want to come down for breakfast"  
"I get it."

---------------

J sat at the kitchen table, "So I hear that you and me are off out with Piper?" He smiled, Paige just nodded, and then she looked up, "I'm not sick you know"  
"We never said you were"  
"Why I got to go to the doctors then?" She asked. Piper was stood in the door way and was hearing all of this. J pulled his chair a round, "Look Paige, your feeling sad right?" HE asked softly, "And your have bad dreams right?" Paige nodded softly. "Well what if there is something that can make it a little better – you'd want that right?" He asked her  
"Phoebe would make it better" Paige explained,  
"I know she would Dude, right now Phoebe's going through some stuff…so until then when she is able to make it all better for you how about we see if the doctor had any ideas. You've noticed things are different around here huh?" HE asked, Paige nodded, "And would you like it all to change? For things to get a little less hectic around here?"  
"It won't ever"  
"And whys that?" J asked her  
"Because Prue and Phoebe hate each other" Paige explained sadly, "SO Phoebe won't come home"  
"Dude, Phoebe and Prue don't hate each other…" He was trying to explain but how could he when himself he thought it looked pretty much like they hated each other.

"Dude, me and Piper – we had a fight the other night remember?" Paige nodded, "I shouted at her…and she shouted at me…and we both went away for a while. We stayed out each others way remember?" He asked, Paige again nodded, "Well, we just needed a little alone time, that doesn't mean I hate Piper does it. I still love her even when we had that fight…that's like Prue and Phoebe – they still love each other, they are just too angry to see it…but eventually they will talk again and things will get better"

"I don't like it when any of you lot fight" Paige explained,  
"Me neither…" J smiled softly, "Me neither"

------------------------------------------------

Part one of my sequel to LOVE HURTS- hope you like !


End file.
